Pezberry Week Entries
by ToGleeksWithLove
Summary: Written for Pezberry Week '12. Santana and Rachel come out as a couple at their first award show.


**A.N.:** ... It's me again. :) Okaay, new story. This is for Pezberry week on Tumblr. My first time participating you guys. :D Anyway, today's theme is a future Pezberry couple.

**Disclaimer:** Ryan Murphy's not mine.

"Babe! Where's my other heel?" Santana shouted rummaging around the room for the shoe that matched the one she wore now.

"Which one?" Rachel yelled from downstairs where she was searching for her belt and car keys "The Versace ones or the Jimmy Choo's?" Santana was way past frustrated by now.

"Dammit Rachel! My Choo's! They're the only ones I wear with this dress." Rachel rolled her eyes and jogged up the stairs to her bedroom.

"Babe, calm down. I didn't know which ones you were referring to. Now, take a deep breath and come here." Santana did as she was told and slowly walked into her girlfriend's arms. She breathed deeply.

"Tiny, you know I love you, and you give great hugs, but if you don't let go we're gonna be late and then you'll be mad... at me."

"Yes, I guess you're right. Okay be downstairs in 5." She walked past the door but stopped abruptly. "Babe, the Jimmy Choo's you supposedly 'lost'," Santana nodded, "I just found them." Santana turned around like a kid on Christmas day.

"Really? Where are they?" Rachel pointed at the Latina's laptop that was sitting in the computer chair with one sparkly, 5 inch heel on top of it.

"Yesss! I knew I loved you for a reason! Oh, and by the way, I have your keys and your belt is behind the lamp." Rachel for the most part looked confused. "You have no idea how it got there do you?" Rachel shook her head no. "Remember when you wanted to get more 'adventurous' and that belt was the strongest you could find to quote "hold down all my sexiness"?" Rachel blushed.

"Yes Santana, I remember now."

"Okay then Tiny, enough with the unimportant stuff lets go so we can win our awards and show the world the true meaning of Pezberry." This would be Santana and Rachel's first award show as what their fan bases and her publicist dubbed Pezberry. Rachel was a little worried because when she first got noticed her agent gave her the image of a totally straight, goody-two-shoes actress with a squeaky clean record. Not that Santana would 'tarnish her record' or anything, she is just aware that her fans are part of the reason she's gotten to where she is.

That and the fact that she's seen enough of Santana's fan mail to know that them together may not be what everyone wants.

But Santana always calms her down and assures her that they were meant to be and shouldn't hide something so amazing. She swears that everyday she falls more and more in love with her. If Santana's reassuring words didn't help, then the hours of mind-blowing, passionate sex they have would.

30 minutes later, the pair arrived on the red carpet in the back of Santana's new limo. They opted for their chauffeur to drive in case as Santana put it, they get shit-faced at the after party that Santana still thinks they're going to.

Santana takes a deep breath. "Okay Rach, this is the moment we've been waiting for. Let's go out there and show them why Team Pezberry exists." She offered a nervous smile to which one was immediately returned.

"Yeah, okay. Let's do this." Always the gentlewoman, Santana got out first in her long, sparkling Naeem Khan dress with a plunging neckline to help Rachel out in her pearl white, ankle-length, Versace split-front dress. It was an interesting sight. Santana almost forgot to close the door because Rachel's split showed off her long legs beautifully.

Rachel had to clear her throat multiple times for Santana to regain the use of her brain and tongue.

"Okaay, yeah, I'm sorry. Let's walk." she immediately grabbed Rachel hand but traded it for a tight grip on her waist when they met the paparazzi. The both breathed deeply. This is what they were waiting for.

A local magazine actually got their attention.

"Okay, we're here with Hollywood's hottest it couple Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry! So guys, I'm sure everyone's wondering how did you guys actually meet?" Santana and Rachel looked at each other to decide who'd take the question. Santana took it.

"Well you see, Pezberry wasn't always a friendly relationship."

"Seriously?" the reporter cut in.

"Yeah," Rachel started, "in high school we actually hated each other. Well, I wouldn't say hated but we had a pretty strong feud for most of high school." Santana swooped in and finished the story.

"Yupp, so when I came to New York for the first time, I came to her front door and screamed,_ "Yo Berry! Come open this door before I show New York exactly how to go all Lima Heights!"_ Every since then we lived together and became Pezberry."

"Wow, and that was four years ago. So it looks like you guys have quite the history." Santana smirked.

"Yeah, you could say that. It actually took me two years to smarten up and kiss this amazing girl." she smiled at Rachel.

"And almost two weeks_ later_ to ask me out." the small diva grinned.

"Yeah, but you love me anyway." Santana teased earning a kiss in response that she quickly tried to deepen. Rachel reluctantly pulled away.

"Tana, not now, later." The interviewer just looked awkward and cleared her throat while the pair smiled shyly.

"I'll hold you to that Ms. Berry." Santana whispered.

"I wouldn't expect anything else." Rachel replied cheekily.

"Okaaaaay! So guys, you seen it here first Santana Lopez and Rachel Berry also known as Pezberry! We'll be seeing you guys after you win many, many awards including cutest new couple. But until then, I'll see you guys later." With that the couple was off with a wave and a quiet goodbye.

Who would've guess that the day Pezberry came out as a powerhouse couple would be the day Santana won two awards to go along with Rachel's four.

**A.N:** Soo sorry if that sucked! I just finished this and my brain is totally fired and I'm very tired. This might actually have way more mistakes than I thought so forgive me. Anyway, review, favorite? Idc.


End file.
